Grey Outpost
|length = Long |items = * 25 seeds * Orange * Banana * Jug of wine * 60 nails * 10 planks * Hammer |kills = * Vampyre * 5 soldiers (level 50) * Lieutenant (level 55) }} Quest Description: Walkthrough Beginning To start the quest you must talk to Sir Cuss. He ask you if you can help the White Knights by destroying these last outposts of the Grey Knights. If you say yes the quest will begin. You then must go to the outposts. Once you get near one a Grey Knight will knock you out. You wake up in jail in the outpost. After picking the lock to escape which you need 20 Thieving you must change into the clothes of a dead Grey Knight, get papers from a desk, and escape the outpost. You must then give these papers to Sir Cuss. He will tell you to ask Reldo the Librarian in Varrock to discover what they mean. You must go to Reldo and ask him for information. He will tell you that the books on the creature described in the paper are in the lower part of the library. Only friends of the library are allowed so to become a friend of the library you must get books from Ned in Draynor, the Lumbridge Guide, and Aubury in Varrock. After getting the books back to Reldo he will get you the book. The book describes a terrible monster known as the Ground Beast, one of the most powerful monsters, known. You tell Sir Cuss this and he says that the Grey Knights must be planning to awake the beast. Sir Cuss and the White Knights go to stop the monster from awakening while you go to find out how to kill it. Wise Old Man You must go to the Wise Old Man to figure out how to kill the Ground Beast. He will tell you he will give you the information if you do something for him. Because after the bank robbery Draynor has stopped giving him food, so you must get it for him. You must get 25 seeds in total from the Draynor Market Place, an orange, a banana, and wine. You can get the wine and seeds from the Draynor Market Place while the rest can be found at Wydin's Food Store. After getting him the food he will tell you to kill a Ground Beast, you must get a stake, some explosion potion, elemental anti-explosion suit, and tape. He will tell you to get tape you must ask the tape maker in East Ardougne. The Tasks The first task is the stake. Talk to Morgan in Draynor Village. He will tell you in order to get the stake you must help out his organization, the Vampyre Watcher Organization, or the VWO. He tells you that there have been a reported vampyre seeing south of the monastery. There, two agents tell you that the vampyre was spotted near some bushes. After searching the bushes you find the vampyre sleeping. You awaken him and he fights you. The scouts give you a garlic-tipped sword to fight. After defeating the vampyre go back to Morgan and he will give you the stake. The second task is the explosion potion. Go to Hetty at Rimmington. She will give the potion if you get her new clothes. You must a witch hat, witch shirt, and witch pants. To get them go to the clothes store in Varrock. They will have everything but the hat. They said they sold her last hat to Kardia, the witch in the Underground Pass. Tell the Witch in Rimmington this. She tells you that they are good friends and they are playing checkers tonight. You then play against Kardia in checkers. If you win you get the hat. Give the hat to clothes store and there will clean it and make it look new again. Give this to the witch in Rimmington and she will give you the explosion potion. The third task is the elemental-anti explosion suit. To find it you search the bookshelf in the Exam Centre. The book will say to make the suit you need 4 elemental ores and 16 coal ores. After smelting them you try to forge them into the suit but the book does not tell you how. You then must give Thurgo a cherry pie. He will tell you he knows how to make the suit, but he needs you to do a favor. There is a pie eating contest at Port Sarim every year. Captain Redbeard always beats Thurgo, so Thurgo tells you to win it. He gives you sleeping powder to put into all the pies but yours. After you do a cutscene will show you winning the contest. Bring the trophy back to Thurgo and he will forge the elemental bars into elemental anti-explosion suit. The last task is the tape. Go to the tapemakes house in East Ardougne. He will give you tape if you do a favor for him. He knows King Lathas is a Zamorakian and has blackmailed him into giving the tapemaker a better house. King Lathas has not replied so he fears he is going to send an army to kill him. You must barricade his house by using 60 nails, 10 planks, and a hammer. After barricading his house the army comes to the tapemaker's house. You must fight the army. You only have to 5 soldiers who are level 50 before King Lathas commands his Lieutenant to fight you. The Lieutenant is a level 55 and uses melee. After killing him the army retreats. The tapemaker thanks you by giving you tape. With all the items you now must go to the Ground Beast. Category:Rework